


Two Halves

by Misaki_kaito



Series: The Dreams and Manor Verse [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raging blackness and the heavy burden of life. Two men who are like gods meet, and the Universe becomes whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

He stood there, alone against the railing blackness, the oncoming storm of darkness. But the storm was not just an enemy, nor was it an evil being; it was also his darkness and insanity, and as he fought against it, as he won against it, he breaks and keeps breaking over and over again. Breaking and healing, only to break again. He was only human, one of the physically weakest creatures in the galaxy, and he fought against the darkness within his own kind to bring light to the world.

The soul hidden behind shadows burns brighter than a star, burns brighter than any fire known in the Universe. He shines quietly, shines gently and guides slowly. He takes the worthy, and heals them even as his wounds fester. He trains them to fight, for he knows he is not eternal, and creates warriors of goodness and justice who walk in the night.

 His little birds heal him, and their love and his love for them renews his fire and sharpens his wit. He has something to protect, and for that reason, he shall never fall.

He is cloaked in shadows, yet fights for the light.

Justice is his mantra. Love is his purpose. 

Blood-stained pearls and gun shots his motivation.

Peace and hope, his goal for tomorrow.

He is the Dark Knight.

The Knight who fights with terror and blades and body.

The Knight who fights with his intellect and wit.

The Knight of Twilight and the Night, fighting to bring light to the darkest corners of his world.  
  
He is not of this world, and yet he is the best of the people he adopted. He rages, yes. He despairs at times. But he is a shining, shining beacon of hope. The light of life that can not be extinguished, can not be dimmed, and can not be trampled upon. He is charismatic and a natural leader, and he calls to all that is good in the world, all that is good in the universe.

However, his burden is a hard one to bear- on his shoulders he carries the weight of the world. He flies around the world, hears every shriek of rage and scream of despair. He can hear the gun shots and street brawls and the movement of the earth beneath his feet.

But he is only one person. He can not be everywhere at once, though at times he wished he could be. He has to go to bed each night with screams filling his ears, and death chasing him into sleep, knowing he would never be enough. But he also knew his limitations. He knew that if he didn’t sleep, didn’t rest, didn’t go to work like a normal human being, he would go insane. Even  though he did not physically need any of it, it was the routine his mind craved, the part of his mind that had grown up human.

Under the light of a yellow sun, he has powers that make him like a god, and yet it is his humanity, his kindness and gentleness that keeps him from becoming what he feared most.

He is the epitome of all good in a universe filled with darkness.

He is a shining beacon of life defying death with his every breath.

He is the light that guides the weary and lost to the right path.

He is the Man of Tomorrow, paving the way to a brighter future.  
  
When they met, it was like the clashing of two gods- powerful, angry and enticing. The Lord of the Night and the King of the Day, meeting on the rockiest of circumstances, paranoia and frustration in the air. Their power surrounded them in an aura that warned the other off. One courted light while the other lived in shadow, and yet the two fit, two puzzles that clicked without knowing they were incomplete.

Light bled into shadow while shadow bled into light, and a bond of eternity and forever more was formed.

Love blossomed, a flower of shadow and light, all the more beautiful for it was a rare, rare sight.

For forever and a day, they would love and comfort and laugh and cry. For eternity, they will remain together. Two halves of a whole, finally complete.

There must be two,  
Who live through the strife,  
The darkness, chaos and rage,  
Who fight for everything of that is alive,  
And keep the light burning bright.

They dance together,  
Within reach, yet barely touching,  
Capes nearly brushing, bodies leaping,  
Further in and on and about,  
Dancing to the beat of the world all around.

The two are not the same.  
Where one lives in shadow,  
And the other lives in light,  
There is a balance in the world,  
And everything is right.

When the Light fades,  
And the Darkness consumes,  
The seas will roil and the stars will burst,  
And the universe will begin anew.  
And the two will return, and begin the dance  
Again.

Please comment, and tell me if my sleepy mind is a genius or should be woken up with shrieking. I do hope you all like this.


End file.
